Unspoken
by Blade7709
Summary: For years, all one little girl ever knew was how to accept a beating and keep quiet about it. Two Bit, who has been her friend since the day that she was born, helps her sneak away to the Curtis’s house for protection, where strangers can become life
1. Life at Home

Okay, this is my first fan fiction. There are others still in the planning process, but, as of now, I'm in study hall and I've got no homework that I can do right now, so, without further ado, here's my story:

Oh, and, by the way, I only own Michelle, her family, and any other characters that I make- up along the way.

Unspoken

Chapter 1

"Wham!" The front door of the Williams house swung open and then hit angrily against the wall. A terrifying voice called for an innocent seven- year- old girl up the stairway, reading in her room. A thick stroke of fear jolted through her like lightening. She sprinted down the stairs to the living room, fearing what would become of her if she didn't. She looked around for the voice, only to be welcomed by the pounding of footsteps, followed by the sharp and forceful slap of her father's palm. Sitting against the wall that the slap had pushed her into, she heard her mother's ear- piercing cries for help. Blinded by pain, she could only just hear her mother running as fast as she could from the kitchen into the living room, tripping, and then stumbling up the stairs, closely followed by the enraged footsteps following her up the stairs.

The girl- Michelle- had been pretending to be unconscious to avoid any further beatings for the night. Carefully, she crawled over to the telephone and pressed the 2 on speed dial and called the Matthews' house.

"Hello?" The familiar voice of her best friend- Keith- rang curiously on the other end.

"Shhh! Listen, Two- Bit, it's Michelle, I—"She was cut short by her mother's persistent and uncontrollable screams, followed by a quick yell from her father and then deadly silence. "Two- Bit, my dad, he's gone mad again.... I have to get out of here..."

"Great! You can live here with me! Tomorrow- if you're feelin' alright- I can take you to meet my friends and-" "He sounds excited. Almost _too_ excited," she thought to herself.

"No, no, my parents would go to your house first to look for me," she thought to herself for a moment, and then continued, "After I get off of the phone, I'll run away to your house. Until then, think of which one of your close- and most trusted- friends would have no problem helping me hide, okay? 'Bye- bye."

She hastily hung up the phone, fearing that her father would come tearing down the stairs and kill her. Instead, she heard those pounding footsteps walk into the upstairs bathroom. "Probably washing Mom's blood off of his hands," Michelle thought. She quietly slithered to the door, careful not to draw any of her father's attention to herself. She turned the knob, slipped outside, and silently shut the door. Even outside she could hear her father bolting down the stairs, and, with that, she took off like a gun shot, ripping down the streets towards the Matthews' house.

I know that it was short and, I promise, future chapters will be longer!! Please R&R!!!!


	2. The Gettaway

Chapter 2 

I arrived at the Matthews' house at about seven thirty that night. When I rang the doorbell, Two- Bit came running. He welcomed me with a friendly kiss and then invited me in. I sat down on the couch, trying to catch my breath. He gave me a glass of cold water and told me about who he had chosen.

"…Their real nice people. They've got three sons. Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy. Mr. Curtis is the most original person I know…."

"How old are they?"

" Think about this. They're my best friends parents and you think that I know how old…"

"No, Two-Bit! I mean the boys, Darry, and…who ever."

"First of all, y'all don't just call _the_ Sodapop Curtis _or_ Ponyboy Curtis _who ever._ And second of all, Darry's eleven, Soda's seven- but he'll be eight pretty soon, and Pony's five. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, we'd better get goin', if my parents find out that I'm sneakin' off again, I might as well be ol' Uncle Bob. Remember him, Michelle?" Uncle Bob was Two- Bit's mom's brother and my dad's friend since college. Dad went into a drunken fit on my fifth birthday, and, well, let's just say that the police never found a body and me and Two- Bit were too God damn scared of what our dad's would do to us if we said anything.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go already." I followed Two-Bit out the back door and down a few alleys. "It's safer goin' this way, so we don't get jumped."

Finally, they arrived at the Curtis's after about fifteen minutes of walking. "It's nice. Just lookin' at it you can tell that there's a family in there…a real family," I thought to my self. They walked up no to the porch and Two-Bit charged in, "Howdy, Curtis'! What's new?" "Nothin', considerin' you just called a little while ago," I guessed that this was Darry because he was trying too hard to sound smart, like Two- Bit said he probably would. "Two-Bit, why don't you be a gentleman and invite you friend in?" This, most likely, was Mrs. Curtis. Two-Bit came over to the door and held it open for me. I obeyed walked in. As I entered, I could here two boys laughing and playing in the room down the hall. "Well, Mrs. Curtis, I gotta get home before my dad realizes I'm gone. See y'all tomorrow!" He turned and started to walk out the door, but then turned to face me briefly, "oh, and, Michelle, if y'all need me, just give me a call and I'll be over in a flash, alright?" I shook my head yes and he left.


End file.
